The Odds Against Us
by DoctorWhoRules
Summary: Gallifery wants to come back where they belong, they have a plan and they need River for it. Like always everything can't run right. All River and the Doctor want to do in enjoy each other but the world has other plans. Will everything work out the way they want it or do they both have to make sacrifices? Rated M too be on the safe side for one scene that will happen on. Review!


Okay so this is a little mixed up with doctor who time line sorry about that but just erase the last couple episodes out of mind and enjoy.

A little of what's going it's the eleven doctor and river is find herself on Galifery . The story will have violence, language, sex scenes, drama, I basically want this to be crazy action packed. Lol I can update between Monday and Wednesday in between classes.

Chapter 1 the plan

"River we have gathered you here today to ask you to help us and if you fail to do so or do not comply with us we will send you back to that computer the Doctor put you in, "a member of the high council asked River in an authority voice. She was in a grand room. The room had high ceilings with big arches. There were gold and reds all swirling together in the middle, you could see art what depicted the roll that Galifery had on the universe. There were also words covering the portraits about time and what it meant to Galifery as a society.

"Of Chores sweetie, "River replied back in a kind of childlike voice.

"I can see why he likes her, "Someone in the back whispered to another person next to her. When River looked at that person she realized the women next to them seem familiar to her, but she wasn't sure why.

"River we are sending you to Earth you'll land in Cardiff outside the Rift. You will stay there until you find the Doctor; what you do on Earth we don't care as long as it doesn't jeopardize the plan. When you find the Doctor you will then try to get the Doctor to talk to the council, it will take a while for him to be able to talk to us and we do understand this. We will talk about Galifery's future and trying to make sure the time war does not happen again once we meet up with the Doctor." A member droned out details to River.

"Yeah, Yeah, cut to the chase sweetie I have a hubby to find," River said in a slightly flirty voice as she moved her wild bushy curls back behind her neck in order to show off her face.

"As you wish Mrs. Doctor we will send you now then," someone said as they pushed buttons on a computer and all River saw was a flash of bright light.

~Torchwood~

"Jack something is up with the Rift, "Gwen said to the man across her as she typed away on the computer.

"What is it?" Jack asked as he got off his chair and went over to Gwen's computer to look at what she was looking at.

"I don't know Jack? What the hell do I look like a computer genius? All I know is that there is weird activity, and you're the one to tell me what is wrong," Gwen yelled at Jack like she was grumpy and in some great need for some coffee. Jack rolled his eyes at Gwen.

"It seems to be that something is coming in, but the information coming in seems to be a little off. I'm not sure what type of information it is or where it's coming from," Jack stated as he typed away on Gwen's computer searching data bases for more information on what was going on with the rift.

"Well, what every it is, it is coming through now," Jack stated as he jumped over to rift with a gun out ready to react to whatever was coming out.

"Never a boring office day is it?" Gwen asked Jack as she laughed and moved behind him ready to help him if he needed her help.

They heard a big crash and someone yelling ouch. There in the middle of the hub floor stood a bushy, curly head women. She was beautiful and had a wild, feisty look on her face as she rubbed her bum that she fell on.

"Bloody hell that was some drop. You think out of all that technology they could at least give you a decent landing." The women called out loud voicing her opinion. She looked around and noticed she was in some type of base. There was a man and a woman in front of her with guns pointed at her chest ready fire if she dare cross a toe out of line. She also noticed that there were lots of computers around her and alien artifacts scattered around the tables. Clearly the where studying these artifacts. There were maps with markings on the walls and chalkboards with findings and other important information. The woman was pretty she had beautiful dark hair that complemented the man's dark hair and pale white skin with freckles here and there. She looked ready to move at the moment's notice and her eye's never left the man's back. She was clearly protecting him. The man was dashing he had bold shoulders and a tall muscular figure. He was a little darker than the women but not much. The thing about him that made him unique was the 1940s uniform he wore.

"Well I guess I should introduce myself sense you guys look like you could kill me. My name is River Song and I'm an archeologist and you are?" River said as she made hand gestures implying that they go next.

"Captain Jack Harkness and this is my partner Gwen Cooper and we are Torchwood," Jack stated but did not move his stands.

"Well it my pleasure to meet you," River said as she winked in Jack's direction.

"What are you doing here?" Jack stated.

"Well I used the rift to travel, what's dangerous, but I need to get to Earth I didn't really care what time but I was hoping for 2010 or so," River tested the waters and tried to walk closer, but Jack wasn't having it just yet.

"Where do you come from?" Gwen asked.

"You know that's a difficult question to answer but I guess I could say I come from Earth; it's one of my many homes. But I was wondering if you guys would be so nice and get me to Unit," River asked them.

"Why Unit?" Jack questioned further.

"Because I don't trust Torchwood that much, but I do Unit," River said but was clearly getting bored with the question and answer routine.

"Why not?" Gwen asked clearly puzzled at that.

"Because Torchwood has been known to hate my husband what makes them hate me," She said as if it was obvious why as to why she didn't want to be there.

"Who is your husband?" Gwen asked.

"The one and only Doctor, and I need to find him," River told them with a bored face.

"What that's impossible the Doctor would never marry," said Jack thinking about Rose and the Doctor he knew.

"Why is that impossible? I'll have you know it is possible." River said annoyed now with Jack.

"Because I have traveled with him and I think I would know he wouldn't and couldn't marry a human," Jack told River.

"You know what, go do a bloody body exam or look at my chest I don't care what you do, but maybe that will help you out," River said to Jack.

"Okay, you stay right here and Gwen you watch her," Jack said as he walked to the med bay to get something.

"Don't try anything stupid," Gwen stated to make River know she was in control.

"Please sweetie, I wouldn't dare to try," River said in voice that let Gwen know she wasn't in control like she thinks she is.

Jack ran back to the two with a small device in his hands. It was a little box that had a screen on it. The screen had the shadow of a body and room on the bottom to describe the body and what was wrong with it or what the antimony was made up of. Jack walked up to River pushed some buttons and scanned her body. Up came the results on the screen. Two hearts, the body was half Galiferian. Jack had shock written all over his face.

"What is it Jack?" Gwen asked trying to look at the screen to see what made Jack so shocked.

"Now you know who I am maybe you can trust me somewhat. Weather you believe I am the Doctor's wife or not I don't care but you should know I am not a threat, "River looked like she had out smarted Jack.

"How?" Jack asked.

"That's a long story and I am tired. It's not easy traveling through the rift," River said as she made her way to a couch. She laid down and propped her feet on the arm rest and closed her eyes with the biggest smirk on her face; showing that she had won this battle for now.


End file.
